crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
JuteBox
Appearance JuteBox has the look of a typical 1920s large home radio, with tin arms and legs. Two glass eyes on the front spread apart from each other. In the middle of JuteBox is his power system, a glowing orb surrounded by electricity. JuteBox can change his appearence by closing his eyes, and retracting his arms and legs, making him look like a regular jukebox. JukeBox speaks in a musical tune and spliced up vocals normally, however he CAN speak normal english, however, he mispronounces things. Personality JuteBox is a stubborn little machine with a weird way of showing affection. He can show emotion, but can very easily be offended. JuteBox also is abscessed with money, and will even attempt to steal if it means bringing in some VERY high cash. He gets extremely jealous over other machines, Mettaton the most, even to the point of hating him completely. Strategy JuteBox attacks hard, however befriending JuteBox is easy, though, just give him a high fund of gold, and he'll cut off fighting you. Pacifist JuteBox jumps out at The Protagonist and starts a fight. JuteBox will give The Protagonist a chance to give him money the first move. Neutral/Genocide Route JuteBox jumps out at The Protagonist and starts to antagonize them, sputtering gibberish, before laughing and starting a fight. Giving him money doesn't work. Stats HP: 200 AT: 45 DF: 20 EXP on Kill: 50 Gold on Win: 60 ACTs Check Talk Flirt Gift Quotes ("Translated") Pacifist/Neutral : Hazaw! I'll show that Tiger what a TRUE Killer Star is! Encounter "Oh.. Um.. N-N-NEGATIVE! Uh.. I'm not able to compute!” Flirting "Humans and Monsters don't mix! But.. Maybe...” Twice “I.. I cannot accept until I know if you're serious.“ Three Times "I'm a REAL Killer Star!” Talking “MONEY?! YES!." Money "MONEY! MORE MONEY!... Wait... You WERE serious..? Uh.. Okay, I accept." After Flirting “Aw... Hell... I guess I'm not a TRUE Killer star after all...“ Death Flavor Text A Talking Radio essentially. Check He looks like he wants a friend, but he won't admit it.. Twice A living Jukebox robot brought to life by... Magic..?. Third Time He's ready to attack. Neutral Oh god! Somebody! Help! Wait... NO! I won't lose YET!! to Death JuteBox ALPHA & JuteBox YAGMA Like Mettaton, JuteBox has a hidden power that can unlocked to change his form into a more powerful form. JuteBox ALPHA : JuteBox Alpha is JuteBox's original form from when he was first created. This form is more high tech, and loud. JuteBox's body looks more like a stereo and while his voice is more synthetic and soft, but otherwise the same. JuteBox Alpha is more caring than even normal JuteBox, and even pushes to protect people, although he still thinks stealing is a fair thing to do. JuteBox YAGMA : JuteBox's last resort form, this form is activated when JuteBox's normal body is destroyed. This from looks like a mash up of both his Normal and Alpha forms. His voice becomes distorted and dark. JuteBox Yagma is VERY agressive and pretty much an antagonist form. This form doesn't care for stealing or anything anymore, but instead becomes a killing persona. HeadCannon Voice JuteBox - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NLaQuW4xNk Gallery JuteBox (JukeBox Form).png|JuteBox's JukeBox Form. (Overworld) JukeBox Alpha.png|JuteBox's ALPHA Form. JukeBox Yagma.png|JuteBox's YAGMA Form. Category:OCs Category:Male Category:Robots Category:UnderTale